


His General, Her Commander

by captaindominoes



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bly loses his shit over a kiss on the cheek, Bly's Caf Comas, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindominoes/pseuds/captaindominoes
Summary: Bly hasn't been taking care of himself, and Aayla is determined to make him rest.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Comments: 27
Kudos: 179





	His General, Her Commander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedi_witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_witch/gifts).



Walking into the tactical operations center, Aayla wasn’t expecting to see her commander passed out on the floor underneath a security console, but somehow, it didn’t surprise her. 

Bly had a habit of falling asleep in strange places. From the time he got up to the time his worn-out body finally allowed him to rest, Bly chugged as much caf as he could get his hands on. He no longer got the jitters since his body was used to all the caf, but it had the predictable consequence of making Bly incredibly tired once he stopped drinking it. Normally the commander would rectify this by simply drinking more caf, but there was only so much his body could take. Eventually, he would crash, and Aayla would find him sleeping in a supply closet or slumped over a table in the mess hall. It was as endearing as it was frustrating. 

Lucky, who was on duty that night, stepped around Bly’s prone body to access the console he needed. “Evening, sir. Anything I can do for you?” 

“That’s alright, Lucky. Perhaps I can take the commander off your hands,” Aayla replied, smiling slightly when Bly huffed and snored in his sleep. 

“We usually just let him sleep wherever he falls down, sir,” Lucky said. “He gets cranky when you wake him up.” 

“Ah, it wouldn’t be the first time.” Aayla crouched down by Bly and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Commander.” 

Though Bly’s caf comas usually meant he was dead to the world, the sound of the general's voice had him up in an instant. He sat up so quickly that he smacked his head on the console above him, and Aayla had to stifle a laugh when he winced. “Are you alright, Commander?” 

Bly rubbed at the sore spot on his head and pulled himself out from underneath the console. “I’m sorry, General. Just resting my eyes for a moment.” 

“Perhaps your quarters would be a more appropriate place,” Aayla suggested, standing with him. 

“Of course, sir.” Bly picked up his bucket and shoved it on his head. “I just need to finish up some work. The supply order--”

“Can wait,” Aayla finished. “Let me walk you to your quarters.” 

Bly hesitated, eyeing the data pad on his console, but caved when Aayla didn’t budge. “Yes, sir.” Even though Lucky couldn’t see him behind his bucket, he shot a glare at him anyway when he noticed the trooper smirking. 

Aayla walked next to Bly in comfortable silence as they headed down the hall to the officer’s berthing. As a commander, Bly had his own quarters, so he keyed in the code and stepped inside. Expecting the general to wish him goodnight and leave like she always did, Bly immediately started taking off his armor. He was surprised when he heard her step inside and close the door. 

“Sir.” Bly stopped, bucket in his hand. “Did you need something else?” 

“Just one thing.” Aayla paused, her gaze roving over the bags under Bly’s eyes and the worry lines etched into his face. “There may be a war going on, but killing yourself won’t win it, Bly.” 

Bly felt his face grow hot, and not just because Aayla was calling him out. She only ever called him Bly when they were in private, and it somehow felt more intimate this time. “I know it was inappropriate to fall asleep in the TOC, sir. It won’t happen again.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” Aayla took a step towards him, closing the distance between them. “I hate to see so many stress lines in such a young face.” 

Bly’s expression immediately softened and he looked down, embarrassed that she was watching him so closely. “Just doing my duty, sir.” 

“And your duty involves listening to your general, correct?” 

Bly glanced back up at her, puzzled. “Of course, sir.” 

“Good. Get some rest.” Aayla took the bucket from his hands and placed it on his desk. “That’s an order.” 

Bly’s mouth twitched up in a smile, and Aayla couldn’t help but smile back. “Yes, sir. I won’t fall asleep in the TOC again.” 

“I wasn’t bothered by that, Bly.” Aayla paused, and Bly was suddenly aware of how close they were to each other. “Did you know you snore in your sleep?” 

“I was snoring?” Bly asked meekly, his expression guilty. 

Aayla chuckled. “Yes. Lucky was kind enough to ignore it.”

Bly sighed. “Good man.” 

“He is.” Aayla reached up to put a hand on Bly’s arm. “I hope to see you well rested in the morning. We can’t afford to have fatigued commanders on the front lines.” 

“Yes, sir.” Bly nodded curtly. “Of course, sir.” 

“Oh, Bly.” Aayla sighed softly. “Take care of yourself.” Her grip tightened on Bly’s arm, and he thought that was it. Just as he started to turn away, he felt a warm hand on his cheek, turning his face. A pair of lips brushed his skin just above his tattoo, and their caress sent a shock through his system. Bly froze, mouth open slightly, body impossibly stiff.

“Goodnight, Bly.” Aayla pulled back, just as casual as she always was with him. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Bly felt the flush in his cheeks spreading all the way from his face to his toes, warming his entire body, while the skin where those lips had touched was burning hot. He had craved for her attention, for her touch, for her soft caresses for so long. Bly’s brothers had teased him about his crush, thinking it was just a far away dream like he did, but that kiss was his reality. That was no dream. That was her, his general, kind and gentle and so beautiful, choosing to take care of him, her commander. 

“Goodnight, sir,” Bly whispered, his heart full. Aayla paused, drinking in the sight of him for a few seconds more, and then left him to get that sleep he so desperately needed. 


End file.
